This invention relates to a bill receiving device in a bill device used for a vending machine or a money exchanger.
A bill device used for a vending machine or a money exchanger consists generally of a bill discrimination device for discriminating whether a deposited bill is a true bill or a false one as well as denomination thereof and a bill receiving device for receiving a bill which has been accepted as a true bill by the bill discrimination device. Known in the art are various bill receiving devices. A bill receiving device capable of paying out a once received bill per se is known. Also known is a bill receiving device capable of stacking bills of two different denominations separately. These prior art bill receiving devices having special functions have a common defect that they are obliged to adopt a relatively large-scale construction. In the bill receiving device capable of paying out a once received bill, for example, a largescale bill payout mechanism is required. In the bill receiving device capable of stacking bills of two different denominations separately, separate receiving structures and mechanisms are required for the respective denominations.
Known also is a vending machine in which both a bill and a prepaid credit voucher can be used. There has however been no known vending machine in which bills of many kinds of denominations can be used and besides a bill of a specific necessary denomination can be paid out as a change.